Pokémon: Light And Dark
by Funny Angy77
Summary: "Solo Se Necesita Una Luz Para Iluminar La Oscuridad"


_**HOLIWIIIS! Jajajaja! Se que me extrañaron nop? Nadie lo hizo ¬¬ en fin...Les vine a traer un nuevo fic de Pokémon...Aqui participan Zamer Desk y mi hermano por ahora...Esta historia tendra dentro a las Regiones Unova/Teselia y Sinnoh por lo tanto sus personajes seran provenientes tanto de Sinnoh como unova, aunque se sentre mas en Sinnoh...Esta historia es de Pokémon y se llamara: Poketto Monsuta: Hikari To Yame pero traducido seria "Pokémon: Light And Dark"(Luz y Oscuridad)...Hare un comic de esto mas adelante xP**_

**Poketto Monsuta:**

**Hikari To Yame**

_**"Solo se necesita una luz para iluminar la oscuridad"**_

_Todo comienza en Sinnoh..._

_Una región situada en una isla al sur-este de Kanto, Sinnoh es la región más grande y, como Hoenn, sus ciudades y pueblos no siguen una regla general a la hora de nombrarse como sí sucede en Kanto y Johto. Sinnoh es el hogar de diversas especies Pokémon, tanto normales como Legendarios, tambien se rumorea que es la región que visitaron el trio legendario de bestias: Dialga, Palkia y Giratina que protegieron a Sinnoh de la venganza de Arceus._

_Ciudad Caelestis es el hogar de la familia de Cynthia, la campeona de Sinnoh que aun se mantiene en su puesto junto a su Garchomp, tambien esta el "Alto Mando" comformado por: Alecrán/Aaron, Gaia/Bertha, Fausto/Flint y Delos/Lucian._

_Sinnoh tiene 8 lideres de Gimnasio a lo largo de su región y son: Roco/Roark, Gardenia, Brega/Maylene, Mananti el destructor/Super Wake, Fantina, Acerón/Byron, Inverna/Candice y Lectro/Volkner quienes deveran ser vencidos para tener las 8 medallas completas y entras a la "Liga Sinnoh"._

_Sinnoh esta lleno de maravillas, tanto entrenadores como cordinadores se esfuerzan al maximo junto a sus Pokémon para lograr lo imaginable y esto comienza asi..._

_**Ciudad Caelestis... [5 años antes]**_

_En una casa cualquiera y una habitacion cualquiera... Lea aguardaba ancioso atras de la puerta de la habitacion de su hermana, respiro ondo y corrio a despertarla, Funny sin saber que ocurria, molesta lo echo:_

**Funny: **¿Acaso estas loco? Vete!_- Echandolo_

**Lea: ****Dijiste que te despierte para ver la batalla de Cynthia la Campeona contra Bertha del Alto Mando!**_**- **__Dijo su hermano reclamandole_

**Funny: **Lo dije ¿No? Esta bien iremos..._- Funny se puso su bata y pantuflas, y bajo las escaleras hacia la sala de estar a ver la tele._

**¿?:**Buenos días!

**Lea: **¡Mamá!¡Mamá! Ya va a empezar!

**Marié: **Ya lo estoy viendo hijo, recien acaba de entrar

**Funny: **Ya veremos que Pokémon usa Bertha para sacar de su puesto a Cynthia

_Y asi...Una niña de 10 años muy desidida miraba la pelea de una Campeona con la del Alto Mando pero... Desgraciadamente Hippowdon fue vencido por Garchomp haciendo que Bertha pierda completamente la posibilidad de combertirse en Campeona dejando a Cynthia con su titulo._

**Marié: **Cynthia es muy fuerte, nadie del Alto Mando logra sacarla de su puesto_-Dijo la Madre de los niños impactada_

**Funny: **Pfff_-Levantandose del sofa- _¡Yo puedo vencerla!

**Lea: **Primero necesitas tener un equipo y ser Entrenadora

**Funny: **Cuando lo haga la vencere! Papá dijo que un Campeon no nece... Se vuelve!_-Esa noche Funny tenía una meta muy alta... ¡Ser Maestra Pokémon!_

_**5 años despues... [Presente]**_

_..._

**Funny: **Chimchar usa Lanzallamas!

**Funny: **Turtwig usa Hojas Navajas!

**Funny: **Piplup usa Rayo Burbuja!_- Le di ordenes a los 3 Pokémon que dieron un gran espectaculo y en eso evolucionaron a Prinplup, Grotle y Monferno, luego a Empoleon, Infernep y Torterra! Tenia a mis 3 Pokémon evolucionados y listos para peliar con Cynthia quien ya tenia a su Garchomp listo quien uso Giga Impacto y Torterra lo detubo con Mazazo y para terminarlo uso Terremoto, Garchomp se rindio y ganamos.. ¡Había ganado mi titulo de Campeon y Maestra Pokémon!_

**¿?:**¡Funnyyyy!

**Funny:** ¿Ah?¿Quien es?

**¿?:**Funny despierta!_-Abri los ojos y ¡PUM! Mi cabeza estaba encrustada en el suelo-_Jajajaja ¿Estas bien?

**Funny: **¿Mis Pokémon? ¿ Y Cynthia?

**Lea: **Todo fue un sueño Funny

_Eso habia sido vergonzoso pero devi saberlo, un Pokémon no evoluciona tan rapido y no podria vencer al Garchomp de Cynthia de un tiro_

**Marié: **¡Ah desayunar!

**Ambos:** ¡Ya vamos!

_Bajando las escaleras...Estaba algo frustrada y Lea lo noto_

**Lea: **Tranquila! Solo fue un sueño... ¿Nerviosa por tu Pokémon inicial?

**Funny: **Mucho! Todos son grandiosos, ¿Como escogere uno?

**Lea: **Eso lo resolveras despues, capas que inesperadamente consigas un Pokémon de otra forma como mi Pichu! ¿verdad amigo?

**-Pichuuu!**

**Funny: **Jajaja es tan tierno!-_Bajamos a desayunar y alli estaba Mamá esperandonos, nos sentamos y ella alimento a su Delcatty. ¿Por que presiento que soy la unica sin Pokémon en esta familia?_

**Marié:** ¿Lista para el gran día?

**Funny:** Si! Tengo 15 asique ya quiero a mi Pokémon!

**Marié:** Todo a su tiempo ¿Si? El Profesor Rowan dise que vallas cuando estes lista... ¿Ya pensaste que seras?-_Dijo mi Mamá cortando una revanada de su Tarta mientras yo pensaba que responderle para no desilucionarla ya que ella en su tiempo fue la mejor Cordinadora y siempre quiso que yo lo fuera pero no podria hacerlo, aunque..._

**Funny:** Pues... Pensaba en ser Maestra Pokémon!

**Lea:** ¡Asi se habla!

**-Pichu pichu! **

**Marié: **¿Enserio? ¿Estas completamente segura?

**Funny: **Pues...En parte si, pensaba en ser Entrenadora pero participar en algunos concursos

**-Delcattyyy!**

**Lea: **A Delcatty le gusta la idea

**-Pichu!**

**Marié: **¿Solo me queda aceptar no?

**Funny: **Tu comfia en mi y todo estara bien! Ya es hora_-Dije suspirando y preparando mi mochila ya lista para irme_

**Marié: **Cuando dises que no me preocupe es cuando mas devo hacerlo,Suerte y elije bien ¿Si?

**Lea: **Pichu y yo estaremos echandote porras! Suerte y nos encontraremos en el Centro Pokémon ¿Vale?

**Funny: **¡Y tendremos una batalla Pokémon!

**Ambos: **¡SIIII!-_Y choque manos con mi hermano, ya lista tome mi bicleta y me fui al laboratorio de ese tal Rowan pero antes le "silve" a mi amiga_

**-STARLYYY!**_ -Una Starly se avalanzo sobre mi_

**Funny: **Tranquila amiga! Ya estoy lista, ¿Me acompañas?

**-Star starly! **_-Esa pequeña Starly la conocia desde que salio de un huevo y sus padres la abandonaron, cuide de ella por mucho tiempo hasta que la libere pero ella cada vez que se hiba volvia a saludarme, la consideraba como un Pokémon inicial para mi ya que me ayudaba a perfeccionar mis habilidades de como tratar con Pokémon tanto dificiles como demaciado faciles, tambien en que actitudes adoptar frente a mis Pokémon y siempre estar desidida frente a una batalla y asi jamas perder o en caso de hacerlo jamas ponerse mal... Asi es, Starly y yo eramos muy inseparables pero la gran pregunta era... ¿Nuestro nuevo amigo del laboratorio sera complicado o no?..._

_Llegue con suerte al "Monte Corona" donde la leyenda de Dialga y Palkia era toda una sensación allí y gente de todos lados venia esperando encontrar al Pokémon Legendario del Tiempo y el Pokémon Legendario del Espacio, los niños jamas se cansaban de oir las increibles historias que alimentaban sus mentes infantiles y sueños de poder tener su primer Pokémon, se hacían tantas iluciones que hasta creian que una batalla era muy facil... ¡Para mi no! Observar las grandes batallas de la Campeona me inspiraban y me hacían reflecionnar con un "Nada En La Vida Es Facíl"..._

_De acuerdo a la dirección que me dieron busque el Laboratorio, cuando pase justo por una cuadra habían 3 Pokémon siendo "imvestigados": Un Staraptor, un Buizel y un Elekid... Me acerque y le pregunte a uno de los Hombres..._

**Funny:** Emm.. ¿Disculpe?

**Hombre: **¿En que puedo ayudarla señorita?-_Digo en un tono amable, hiba a responder hasta que se olleron ruidos desde dentro._

**¿?:** ¡CUIDADO! ¡SHINX A ESCAPADO!-_Me voltee y mi un par de ojos dorados que se conectaron a los mio en ese preciso instante, solo podíamos vernos el y yo en mi mente, cuando reaccióne tenia a un Pokémon enojado cubierto de miles de voltios de electricidad frente a mi... Hiba a ser atacada pero alguien se interpuso:_

**¿?:** Staraptor usa "Doble Equipo" ahora!

**-Star-Star-Star-Star!**_ -Staraptors mas aparecierón bloqueando la __"Descarga"__ de Shinx, al ver la cara de quien había mandado el ataque había sido nada mas y menos que el Profesor Rowan._

**Funny: **Prof-fesor Rowan!

**Prof. Rowan: **¿Eres la hija de Maríe no? Lamento que veas eso- _dijo mientras calmaban a Shinx quien parece que había tenido un pequeño pero severo ataque de furía, me quede perpleja..._

**Funny:** No pasa nada, mi hermano tiene un Pichu asique estoy acostumbrada a los voltios- _Dije algo colorada por que la verdad no era lindo despertar con un Pokémon pequeño que casi ni vez en tu cama y resivir un voltio y lo peor... Que tu hermano intente despertarte con el._

**Prof. Rowan: **Jajaja! Bien vamos a buscar a tu nuevo Pokémon- _Dijo riendo, ¿Tanta risa le había dado horrible tortura?_

_Entre y habían sobre la mesa 3 Pokémon de lo mas tiernos:_

**Prof. Rowan: **Bien Funny, estas son tus 3 opciones... La primera es Piplup, un tipo agua, es te temperamento orgulloso y muy fuerte, tambien protector- _Observe al muy orgulloso pero gracioso Piplup quien era tan tierno pero pensaba "¿Sería Piplup la opción correcta?"-_El segundo es Chimchar,un tipo Fuego, es un gran trepador y el que mejor domina su tipo_- Tambien observe a Chimchar aunque no muy comvencida ya que siempre tenía muchos problemas con los tipo fuego- _Y el tercer es... Turtwig, un tipo Planta, es un pokémon que puede curarse solo con "Síntesis" y es muy recistente-_Tambien obverse a Turtwig, la verdad no sea veía muy mal, al contrario, se veía amistoso, fuerte y saludable.. ¡Creo que ya sabía a quien hibá a elegir! Tome a Turtwig y lo acaricié._

**Funny:** Este me agrada, despues de todo los tipo Planta son lo mejor.

**-Tur turtwig!**

**Funny:** Creo que eligire... ¿Ah?- _Un humo salio de una de las salas, era humo de una explosion y como se veian pequeños voltios electricos supuse quien sería, Rowan corrío a ver y seguido de quien me perseguian el resto de los Pokémon Iniciales..._

_El Profesor se paro justo en la puerta y entro a ese banco de humo enorme, cuando volte solo estaban Piplup y Chimchar a mi lado... ¿Donde estaba Turtwig?_

**-Tur! Turtwig!**_ -Alli estaba, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos entro tambien despues de Rowan, le pedi a Piplup y Chimchar que se quedaran y entre:_

**Funny:**_ -*tosiendo*- _¡Profesor!-_Me tropece con Staraptor...Recorde y pense.. ¡Starly y Staraptor!- _¡Starly y Staraptor! ¡Usen "Torbellino" ya!

_Starly seguido de Staraptor usaron torbellino y todo el humo se estaba llendo y hay pude ver a ese Shinx intentando ser calmado por Rowan pero no daba resultado._

**Prof. Rowan:** Exelente huzo de los Pokémon Funny pero dejame el resto a mi, este es el Shinx mas peligroso que emos tenido en nuestro laboratorio-_Dijo Rowan ya acercandose a Shinx pero este no se dejaba tocar por nadie asique me acerque yo-Cuidado!_

**Funny: **Descuide! Los tipo Eléctrico no son problema para mi!- _Dije acercandome al pequeño "CausaDesastres"- _Ven amigo... No queremos hacerte daño_- Y Starly tambien se acerco- _lo menos que queremos es hacer algo que te dañe y no tienes por que atacar asi- _Otra vez la vista de Shinx se conecto con la mia, lo tome y me miro muy enojado y me dio una descarga_

**-Starlyyy!**

**Funny: **Des-sscuida Starly! Creo que me lo merecia-_ Y Shinx reia pero enseguida escuche a uno de los cientificos desir algo:_

**Hombre:** Lamentamos el incidente pero Shinx es cada vez mas dificil de manejar...

**Prof. Rowan:** Mas tiempo aqui seria peligroso para el laboratorio...-_Me quede perpleja_

**Funny: **¿Qué haran con el?

**Prof. Rowan:** De seguro tener que llevarlo a algunos de esos zoos de Pokémon peligrosos...- _Shinx tenia una mirada triste y me dio mucha pena..._

**¿?:** PROFESOR! Aggron y Scizor salieron!

**Funny: **U-un...¡¿AGGRON?!- _Oi que esas cosas son enormes y de acero!_

**Prof. Rowan:** ¿Qué? Llama a seguridad!

**-Tur turtwig turt!**

**Funny: **¿Quieres ayudar? Pero eres tipo Planta!- _Turtwig corrio a la salida sin escucharme, me pare, Shinx se subio a mi hombro y Starly en mi otro hombro_- ¡Vamos a ayudar!

_**-Starlyyy!**_

**-Shinx shinx!**

_Corri hacia la salida donde Turtwig intentaba detenerlos con ojas navaja pero al pobre lo estaban pasando por ensima con sus ataques._

**Funny: **_Starly, utiliza _"Torbellino"_!_

**-Sssstaaarrrrrr!**_ - El torbellino solo serviria para que no avanzaran y me dieran tiempo para mandar otro ataque._

**Funny: **Bien... Shinx es tu turno, utiliza "Descarga" sobre Scizor!

**-SHIIIIINXXX!**_ -La descarga dejo paralizado a Scizor._

**Funny: **Turtwig "Hojas Navaja" sobre Aggron!- _El Profesor Rowan mirana impactado toda la ecena y enseguida sus hombres trajieron unas Pokeballs y enseguida los forzaron a entrar._

**Hombre:** Parece que las descargas de Shinx los asustaron

**Prof. Rowan:** No hay de que preocuparse si aqui precente, la señorita, se encargo del problema- _Dijo mirandome orgulloso y salte abrazando a Turtwig, Starly y Shinx... Shinx parecia feliz pero no podía dejar de comportarse tan mal para evitar que no se lo llevasen... Aunquen aun quedaba algo por hacer... ¡Elegir mi inicial!_

_**De nuevo en la sala principal...**_

**Prof. Rowan:** ¿Lista ya?- _Dijo el profesor para ponerme aun mas nerviosa, justo en ese momento estaba yo delante de Chimchar... Piplup... Turtwig... Y en el otro lado Shinx quien estaba atado con collar y correa por dos hombres... Tenia que ayudarlo, Starly se poso en mi hombro para darme animos, Ya sabia lo que debía hacer..._

**Funny:** Si Profesor... Crei que cuando llegue y conoci a los iniciales eligiria a Turtwig pero...-_La sonrisa del Profesor se fue y se puso serio- _Creo que vi mas hoy de lo que podría imaginar, Chimchar y Piplup: ustedes son grandiosos y seguro alguien vendra por ustedes pronto... Turtwig..._-Dije acercandome a el- _Eres un Pokémon increible y determinado... Te hubiese elegido pero... Creo que alguien me necesita mas!_-Dije mirando a Shinx_-... Con todo respeto Profesor... ¡Quiero que Shinx sea mi inicial!

**-¡¿STAAAR?!**

**Prof. Rowan:** ¿Ah?... ¿Estas muy segura Funny?... Shinx es un Pokémon dificil!

**Funny:** Ya me lo a demostrado y estoy desidida a correr el riesgo por su seguridad ademas...-_Dije agachandome a la altura de Shinx que estaba en el piso y acariciandole la cabeza dije- _Seguro podemos volvernos verdaderos amigos ¿Verdad Starly?- _Dije mirando hacia un costado a mi amiga Starly_

**-STAR STAR! **_-Dijo Starly asintiendo_

**-¿Shinx?**

**Funny: **¿Y que dises Shinx?...-_Le acerque mi mano extendida- ¿_Quieres venir conmigo y viajar como mi compañero?

_-_**Shi-iinx? **_-Shinx no parecia muy comvencido y no me miraba con buen gusto pero se que seria un gran compañero mas adelante_

**Funny:** ¿Y?-_Entonces lo que no me espere...Shinx asintio con la cabeza, me puse muy feliz! Le quite el collar y lo abraze pero me dio una fuerte descarga- ¡_AH! Cre-eo-o que-e de-evere aco-ostumbra-arme a-a esto-o!

**-Star star star star... **_-Starly comenzo a reirse y el resto tambien, esto seria el inicio de una nueva amistad con un Pokémon de temperamento muy dificil..._

_**Fuera del laboratorio...**_

**Prof. Rowan:** bien Funny, de seguro comenzaras batallas de Gymnacio tengo entendido

**Funny:** Asi es! aunque tambien pensaba en los concursos pero primero las batallas

**Prof. Rowan:** Entonces puedo suguerirte un Gymnacio pero antes... Tu Pokédex y tus Pokéballs, el Pokédex te permitira tener la imformacion de cualquier Pokémon sea de esta región o no y es nueva asique no la rompas-_Dijo Rowan sonriendo_

**Funny: **Lo prometo!

**Prof. Rowan:** Puedes llevar hasta 6 Pokémon contigo y si atrapas mas puedes tranferirlos a este laboratorio...

**Funny:** con todo respeto Profesor... Mejor se lo dejare a cargo a mi Madre que se ofrecio a cuidarlos por mi- _Dije sonriendole a Shinx que estaba en mi hombro- _pero igual le imformare de todo ¿Si?

**Prof. Rowan:** Si es posible mejor Funny y mucho cuidado...Algo mas, apurate si quieres alcanzar a tu hermano para no viajar sola, el ya esta del otro lado del puente en el Centro Pokémon asique ten cuidado

**Funny:** Gracias por todo Profesor y prometemos cuidarnos mucho!

**-Shinx shinx!**

**-Starly!**

_Ya llendome escuche al Profesor gritandome..._

**Prof. Rowan:** Luego vallan a Ciudad Rocavelo!

_***~*~*~*~*~*~Lejos de alli~*~*~*~*~*~***_

**¿?:** Ja! No llegaran muy llegaran muy lejos de este Lago...

**-Grrr...**

_Hasta aqui dejo todo! Espero que les halla gustado...Are un Comic de cada capitulo e ire mejorando tambien mis dibujos asique espero que puedan verlo! Aqui les dejo el Link: ___

_Todos mis dibujos hasta ahora estan alli asique espero que le den Watch y bueno... Esta historia no la dejare abandonada e iran apareciendo los Personajes al igual que los Pokémon (De Legendarios hasta Variocolor y Comun)._

_Saludos..._

_Funny angy *w*_


End file.
